Midas
If things go wrong and you are caught in the crossfire, Sergeant First Class Rubio "Midas" Delgado is the partner you want by your side. Who is able to speak 3 languages and an expert in Cultural and Ethnic Studies. He’s not only a skilled mechanic and a vehicles specialist, but he’s also equipped with some seriously heavy weaponry, making him the perfect choice for intense assaults in Nomad's Kingslayer Team. Biography Background Born in San Diego, California, Rubio Delgado grew up in a religious family. He has strong Latin-American roots, as his father was originally from Honduras and his mother was born in Ciudad Juárez, Mexico. Rubio almost became a priest, but he decided to leave the seminary and join the army, where he became a Ranger specializing in Military Intelligence. His deep knowledge of Latin America helped him during operations in Colombia, Peru, and El Salvador. His career achievements led to his position with the Ghosts at age 29. Midas is an expert in Latin American politics and culture, which gives him a unique insight into the drug trafficking of the region. Loud, boisterous, and aggressive, Midas is in a constant state of unrest. His deep religious roots make him the most emotional member of the team; he tends to care a little bit too much about everything. He feels like he’s being driven by a higher power, and regularly attends church and gives spiritual counseling to fellow soldiers. He’s happily married with four kids, including a 12-year old daughter, and he’s been Holt’s best friend for ten years. Pre-operation Kingslayer Before he was recruited into the Ghosts, he once went on an "extracurricular" activity because he felt it was right. He traveled to the Middle East to help liberate Yezidi captives from ISIS. When the convoy was stopped at a checkpoint, he shot the ISIS soldiers and drove the captives back to safety. Operation Greenstone During the events of Operation Greenstone, Midas was riding on a helicopter alongside Nomad when it was shot down by the Wolves' Swarm drones. Nomad was able to escape the wreckage and witnessed a Ghost being executed. As of 2025, while helping a Homesteader in returning her grandfather's belongings from a Sentinel outpost, Nomad found Midas's scarf which heavily indicates that Midas has survived the crash and went missing. His whereabouts remain unknown. Gallery Midas.png|Midas's full appearance Jose-daniel-cabrera-pena-assault-v1-3.jpg|Early Design. Jose-daniel-cabrera-pena-assault-v4-8.jpg|Variations. Jose-daniel-cabrera-pena-assault-vfinal.jpg|Final Design. Trivia *He preferred using his customized Knight's Armament Company (KAC) PDW SR-635 as his primary weapon of choice and his Serbu Super-Shorty shotgun as a backup weapon at his right thigh (the same place where every Ghosts' pistol/handgun holster located). *Although his ACR is only mentioned, the ACR from Ubisoft's Clancy Intelligence & Assets is a Magpul variant equipped with the KAC M203 grenade launcher, an EOrech XPS3 Sight, a Surefire SOCOM556-SB2 Sound Suppressor and a PEQ-15 Advanced Target Pointer/Illuminator/Aiming Light (ATPIAL). Notes *Midas is one of the four Ghost characters in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands. It was confirmed at Gamescon 2016 that players would have complete character and weapon customization options. *He and Holt have a 10-year long friendship since 2009. *Ironically, while he is described as a heavy weapons specialist perfect for assault, in-game he uses a customized SR-635 equipped with a Kobra sight, an 8-inch barrel, a 20 rounds magazine, and a suppressor. It is one of the smallest, slowest, and weakest assault weapons in the game. *Weaver and Midas' voices and personalities have become a point of confusion in the community. In the introductory cinematic, their voices are established but later scenes have their voices, names, and personalities switch. This is shown in the mission "El Pozolero" where, at the end of the mission, Nomad states that Midas observed stunted emotional growth when it was, in fact, Weaver that said the line, and again in the game's final mission "El Sueno" when Nomad tells Weaver to trace a call but Midas responds. This is likely developer oversight because squad conversations in the open-world show them in the opposite, examples being Weaver mentioning his divorce and Midas joking with Holt, in line with their official bios. *Midas originally had an unattainable scarf, pants, and vest model until the April 2018 "Special Operation 1" update which introduced limited AI teammate customization. *He became a Ghost in 2017. External links *Midas's Cosplay Guide Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands: Dark Waters'' *''Ghost Recon Wildlands: War Within the Cartel'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint'' Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:American Category:Ghost Recon Wildlands